


Fighter in the streets, romantic sap in the enchanted magic sheet you use as a weapon

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Dumb teens in love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but fabian says no to negative self talk, fabian likes that riz has fangs, i make up shit about goblins, kissing is gross stay in school, like i barely even describe it, not really - Freeform, rated for cursing and not at all graphic kissing, riz has fangs, riz is insecure, teens boys saying 'make out' way too often, these tags are bullshit, we stan a supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Riz worries that his fangs get in the way of Fabian getting his kisses in. Fabian disagrees entirely.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 17
Kudos: 395





	Fighter in the streets, romantic sap in the enchanted magic sheet you use as a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Me starting this: haha I should write a 200 word crack fic of fabian liking Riz's fangs based off that cool art  
> The fic: 3,000 words filler with emotions that gets progressively more poetic  
> (Dw fun times still ahead)  
> [I found the art again!! Check it out, its amazing!](https://somedoodsmydudes.tumblr.com/post/190881213833/based-off-this-text-post)

Riz knew to expect Fabian being obsessed with "getting his kisses in." That wasn't something he was surprised about, when the two finally got together after some extreme meddling on their friends' parts. He was well prepared for the fact that Fabian was physically affectionate. He  _ was  _ pleasantly surprised when he always made sure to ask if everything was okay with Riz, understanding that for him touch wasn't always a big part of relationships, but their relationship was a healthy balance of trust between both of them, and it worked well. 

Something Fabian obviously hadn't considered in his daydreams about kissing (because he didn't even need to be teased into admitting that he had day dreamed about it, the romantic sap practically told him every day) was that there was a bit of a difference between their two species that made it somewhat harder to actually engage in some of the elaborate activities said daydreaming had come up with. The height difference, firstly, was hard. But that was easy to overcome even when their first attempts were admittedly ridiculous and not at all very attractive. (The chair was right there, okay? How was Riz supposed to know it was a swivel chair and that the weight of Fabian leaning on him would cause it to crash, sending him onto the floor? It really seemed like a good idea in the moment.)

But while the height difference could be easily overcome with Fabian sitting down or Riz getting pressed against a wall (which he really wasn't going to complain about, it seemed like a pretty good solution all in all), some matters could not be handled as gracefully. 

Namely, fangs. And the fact that Riz's were sharp as fuck. 

Riz heard Fabian's instinctive gasp of pain before he tasted the hint of copper universally immediately recognizable as blood, and pulled himself out of the tangled mess the two had fallen into. 

"Shit, Fabian, you good?" 

The half elf pinched his bottom lip where Riz could see drops of blood forming and smiled as best he could. 

"It's just a small scratch, don't worry about The Ball." 

"Are you sure? Because I could go get something from my healers kit or-"

"Really, don't worry about it," Fabian rolled his eyes and pulled Riz down next to him on his bed. "Now, where were we?"

"Fabian," Riz complained. "I'm serious. I don't want to actually bite your lip off or something one day." 

"I'm being serious too," Fabian said. "It was really just a little scratch. See? Already healed. Now, let's continue." Fabian leaned in before seemingly realizing how his last words just sounded. "Er, that is, if you wish to continue. Consent is important."

"Yeah, it sure is Jawbone," Riz snorted. "Alright, but you'll let me know if I hurt you again, right?" 

"Sure, sure," Fabian said distractedly, already focused once more on making out in a way only a teenager could. 

Mentally, Riz rolled his eyes, mind already whirring with the fact that it seemed Fabian was hiding something from him, as well as possible solutions to his fangs getting in the way. He was sure he would think of something.

(And when he tried to determine what exactly Fabian was hiding, and Fabian did his best to figure out what exactly Riz was overthinking about this time, let's just say that being other occupied by playing tongue twister gave you disadvantage on perception checks.) 

It took awhile for anyway to realize what was different about Riz that Monday. Partially because his friends could be pretty unobservant, and partially because he was tired and spent most of the morning either with his head buried between his arms on whatever flat surface he could find or with his cap pulled down as far as possible over his face. 

"Did you stay up all night working on a case again?" Adaine asked. They were seated together around one of Augefort's large circular lunch tables, and Riz was once more burrowed into his arms.

"Fuck off," he mumbled eloquently. 

"I'll tell Jawbone on you," Adaine threatened in a sing-song. Riz regretted ever being proud of her gaining more confidence. She was a nightmare. 

He picked his head up to, very maturely, he might add, stick his tongue out at her, and that's when it all went south. 

"Dude," Gorgug asked. "Is something up with your teeth?"

"Oh yeahhhh!" Kirsten said. "I thought I noticed something different. They're less, uh, pointy!"

"Lame," Fig complained. "I'm sure it'll look way less intimidating when you hiss now." 

"First of all, I've only hissed like, twice, and you promised not to say anything." 

Fig held her hands up in surrender, but the rogue caught her mouthing 'later' in the direction of Fabian's delighted and curious look. Whatever, Riz was too tired to care.

"Second of all, fuck off part two. I just wanted to see how they looked filed down, it's none of your business." 

"Does this have something to do with all of Fabian's split lips recently?" Kirsten asked.

"No!" Riz attempted to defend, but by the way he could feel his face turning dark he doubted it worked. "Shut up."

"I knew he cared too much about how he looked to forget to wear chapstick!" Fig yelled. "Riz that's gay as fuck!"

"Maybe I just like them better that way, ever think about that?" 

"No," Adaine said simply. "Because you don't."

"Doesn't it hurt to do that?" Gorgug questioned. "I don't know anything about fangs, but my tusks are kind of sensitive and it always sucks when I have to train them to make sure they're growing right." 

"Yeah, and I don't have proper fangs but my teeth are sharp 'cause of the whole demon thing and I can't imagine them being dull again."

"It's  _ fine _ ," Riz groaned. "Can't you all just leave me alone to sleep for twenty minutes until I have to go to lock picking for the modern rogue? That class sucks ass." 

"Whatever, guess it's between you and Fabian," Fig shrugged. 

"Thank y-"

"But I'm going to make fun of you no matter what after this. Take your nap, lover boy."

As Riz buried his head back down, ignoring Adaine defending him with comments about how she was just salty Ayda didn't go to Augefort, he resolutely  _ did not  _ look in the direction of his boyfriend, who had not said anything for the entire conversation. Nope, he was just taking a nap in this loud cafeteria that was still slightly stained with their blood on the gross sticky table while ignoring his friends being immature. This was fine. 

This was not fine. 

Apparently goblin fangs really did not like not being in the shape they wanted to be in. Riz had figured it would be less like werewolf fur and more like tielfing horns: slow to grow back but ultimately reverting to their natural form after a long period of time.

No, apparently these little sharp pieces of shit insisted on growing back to their full stabby shape everyday, and he found himself in the bathroom mirror with the same fucking file every goddamn morning now.

And it wasn't that it was painful to file his fangs down. No, it was just  _ weird.  _ His jaw had to relearn how to rest naturally without the extra ends on his teeth meeting, and he found himself having to put extra thought into chewing in a certain way. He didn't know how humans and human-adjacent races did this, eating meat without fangs fucking sucked. 

But worst of all was that, for some reason, Fabian seemed  _ mad  _ at him. Which, fuck that shit, because Riz was doing this for  _ him.  _ It didn't matter much to Riz if they never made out again, he just liked the emotional aspects of dating. But physical affection was kind of a big deal for Fabian, and it's not like Riz  _ disliked  _ it, so what the hell was wrong with him just trying to make sure it didn't always end with his partner bleeding? 

The newly licensed investigator usually liked a good mystery, the more convoluted the better, but this wasn't as much fun as the B&E he solved last week. Because what if this wasn't actually related to the whole fangs thing (because how could it possibly be?) and Fabian was just getting tired of Riz? He knew it was going to happen eventually, but he was kind of hoping for a hit more of an announcement. Fabian dumping him in front of the whole Bloodrush team would be preferable to this limbo where Riz just followed Fabian around like some sort of sad puppy desperate for scraps of affection from a guy who didn't care. 

Riz's phone buzzed, a reminder he had set nearly a week ago, and he snorted as he muttered " _ speak of the devil"  _ to himself.

Because Fabian seemed upset, yes, but they weren't fighting, per se, and that meant that they hadn't canceled their already planned date for that night. It was just getting ice cream at Basrar's and maybe heading back to Fabian's house for a sleepover (and wow, wasn't it crazy that their parents just let them do that? He supposed that since Tracker and Kirsten already lived together they decided to take it with a grain of salt) but it was still a date, and Riz wasn't going to bail because he was a little worried his boyfriend was probably (definitely, you haven't given him many reasons not to be) mad at him. No point dragging out the inevitable if this is when the fighter decided to break things off. 

Fabian was already there when he arrived, the hangman obviously being a faster mode of transportation than walking, and he didn't look particularly upset. His face faltered slightly when Riz smiled, but he couldn't really base anything off that. 

"Hi Fabian." 

"What's up, The Ball?"

And just like that it was normal between them, and Riz recounted his latest case and Fabian told the story of his latest Bloodrush game with exaggerated hand motions that attracted the attention of nearly everyone else in the ice cream parlor. And things were good, and they were both smiling and laughing and eating ice cream (Riz's specifically lactose free, man, magic wish ice cream was dope). 

But then Fabian was asking if they should retire to his place (like they weren't a couple of fifteen year olds staying up past their bedtime because everyone was too scared to say no the kids who stopped the apocalypse) and Riz was nodding along and smiling even when it brought the same odd look to Fabian's face, and he got to hang on tighter than was strictly necessary as he rode behind him on the hangman. The ride was nice, as it always was when he got to ride with Fabian and listen to his motorcycle's telepathically asked and verbally answered questions. It was always nice with Fabian.

And then they were back at Seacastle Manor and they were sitting in Fabian's fucking ginormous bed and- they weren't making out. Which was, not exactly strange, but, honestly, a little unusual. 

What was more unusual was that Riz had even offered. 

"I'm not really in the mood," Fabian shrugged. "What were you saying about tearcane residue?"

"Are you mad at me?" Riz asked abruptly before slapping a hand over his mouth. "I mean- shit, sorry, that sounds like I'm accusing you of something because you don't want to kiss, which I'm not, I promise. It's just you, well, always want to kiss, and you haven't lately, and also you asked about my case which you only do when you want to get me distracted."

“That’s not true,” Fabian argued, and shit, was this a fight now? Riz knew he was going to fuck this up eventually. “I love hearing about your cases.”

“Right, I’m sorry Fabian,” Riz sighed. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Yes you should have!” Fabian himself seemed startled by how loud the words came out, but he had apparently worked himself up enough to the point that it wasn’t going to stop him. He more guilty than angry. “Do I really only ask about you when I have an ulterior motive?”

“Look-” he started, cut off by the hurt in his boyfriends eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just being stupid right now. You’ve just seemed kind of distant lately and my dumb brain is making me all insecure for no reason, and I’m just sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“What do you mean?” There was something in Fabian’s voice he couldn’t identify, mixed in with hurt and confusion and damn Riz really could slap himself.

“This is going to sound shitty, but you haven’t wanted to make out lately and I’m just wondering how long it will take until you get bored and move.”

“Move on?” Fabian asked. “Riz, I’m not just going to ‘move on.’ I’m dating you for more than just kisses, you know.”

“ _ Logically?  _ Yes, I do know that. In the stupid part of my head that needs constant reassurance? I do not know that, no.”

“Well that I’m just going to have to say it more often.” He said it with all the intensity of a solemn vow, a man taking up the one true cause he really believed in. Riz’s breath caught in his throat. 

"Really, don't worry about it, I'm just being stupid." He waved a clawed hand in the air like that would vanish the words he had already breathed out, like the dam hadn't been opened and the waters already rushed in, leaving him standing alone with a gun and cursing himself for not becoming a wizard and learning some sort of spell that would fix this. 

But Fabian was smiling at him now, albeit in the pained way he always did when Riz accidentally granted him an insight into his thoughts, and, okay, maybe alone isn't the best word for his situation. 

"Emotions aren't stupid," Fabian shot back. "Down with toxic masculinity. Spring break!"

"It's September," Riz laughed despite himself. "You can't just keep saying 'spring break!'"

"I can do whatever I want as long as I'm giving you losers Bardic Inspiration."

"Your bardics always make me feel like I'm swallowing salt water," Riz complained with a toothy grin showing how much he really didn't mind." 

"Oh yeah, like that's a big improvement on Fig's fire bardics. I feel more like I just ate a chilli pepper than I do inspired."

It devolved from there, in the way so many conversations do, into heatless accusations and arguments made with no real bite. It was late by the time their raising and sinking voices tapered off, and the room was once more filled with quiet. 

It was unbroken for a moment besides for the sounds of their breaths, and they were left laying down on Fabian's too large bed and smiling at each other in the soft way that always caused their friends to break out into fake gagging noises. It was a peaceful night, the crickets were a dull thrum coming in through the open window bringing cool air, and Riz was struck by how nice it was to just be in this moment. He wished he could record it, in the way he could a crime scene. A picture of every corner and bags of evidence shoved into a briefcase to be poured over later. But this was different, in that the moment simply had to be lived in. To attempt to record it would be to kill the very thing he was trying to record. He would have to contend himself with taking in every detail, the feel of the soft sheets beneath him and the sound of Fabian's breath so close to him, and attempt to relive it in the future, like attempting to enter a sun faded polaroid, hanging on a shelf collecting dust. 

"Does it hurt?" Fabian asked suddenly. The noise was so unexpected Riz nearly jumped, even as he watched him draw the breath and move his lips to speak the words. "Your teeth, I mean. When you file them?"

"No," Riz said honestly. "It just feels kinda weird."

"Why did you start doing it?" There was no accusation in his voice, just plain curiosity, and while Riz usually bristled at being questioned, the moment of peace still hung around them, held in every exhale of air used to form a word, and he found himself answering easily. 

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Surprisingly, Fabian blushed.

"I didn't mind."

"I know, you always said that, but I didn't want you to just be polite on my behalf. Isn't it better to just file them down and avoid the problem altogether?"

"No, the ball, I  _ really  _ didn't mind," Fabian stressed, red on his cheeks growing even darker.

What the fuck did that me-

Oh.  _ Ohhhhh.  _

A shit eating grin appeared on Riz's face, one the bard across from him automatically recognized causing him to roll his eyes in preparation for what was to come. 

But Riz was feeling nice, and the moment was too good to break, so he could tease his boyfriend about liking his fangs later. 

"You just don't seem as much like you without them," Fabian muttered defensively after a few moments of silence. 

"You're sweet," the goblin said. "Get some sleep, dumbass. They'll be back in the morning and you can see my pretty smile again." 

"Fuck you," Fabian rolled his eyes again with his own smile. "Wait- tomorrow? How fast do those things grow?"

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, sleep for once coming easily and already attempting to claim him. Maybe it had something to do with him being so utterly relaxed in that moment, or it could have just been the fact that he had been waking up nearly an hour early for the past week, but was thankful for the easy grip of slumber none-the-less. 

"Good night, the ball."

"Night, F'bn."

A sleepy chuckle he was already too close to unconsciousness to process was the only response. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is wild why did I write this  
> N e ways I love these children with my whole heart and I swear the day I write insecure Fabian in a fabriz fic is coming as well be patient


End file.
